


No One Like You

by Erix



Series: No One Like You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>521上海Stucky茶会场刊文稿，写于2016年3月。</p>
    </blockquote>





	No One Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [No One Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318657) by [sashach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach)



> 521上海Stucky茶会场刊文稿，写于2016年3月。

**1**  
  
“实在很抱歉，我们来晚了。“站在门口的男人的声音很轻，一副心不在焉的样子，词句吞吐不明，让那道歉显得欠缺真诚。他穿着磨旧的牛仔裤，邋遢的军绿色外套，带着深蓝色的棒球帽，外衣都湿透了，帽子下面翘出来的头发还滴着水。史蒂夫的目光移到男人右侧，他的大腿边，站着那个六岁大的小女孩，小女孩的裤子比衣服湿得更厉害，转眼间裤脚下面就积了一小滩污水。   
  
“巴恩斯先生？”史蒂夫问道。   
  
男人低头看了看他带来的孩子，点头道：“艾丽莎，这位是……呃……”  
  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯医生。”史蒂夫走到二人面前，半蹲下去，与小女孩目光平齐，“你好，艾丽莎。外面雨下得好大，路上一定有很多车，所以才来晚了吧？很高兴见到你。”  
  
小女孩抿起嘴，用她灰蓝色的大眼睛打量着史蒂夫的脸，视线停在史蒂夫的眼睛上，直勾勾地盯着他，但却不像在与他对视，史蒂夫对女孩露出微笑，对方却后退了半步，回避起史蒂夫的视线，双手紧张地抓住自己的衣角，仰头去看身边的男人。  
  
史蒂夫等了一会儿，见女孩不会回应他，便重新站起身。他看过艾丽莎·巴恩斯的病例，熟悉这种情况，患有轻度自闭症的孩子接触起来想必也不会十分顺利。  
  
与治疗和辅导不同，艾丽莎并非史蒂夫的患者，史蒂夫此次的工作，只是评价女孩的性格以及与父母相处的亲密程度，给法官裁决抚养权归属提供依据。  
  
史蒂夫此前从未给法院做过此类工作，早先也曾试图拒绝好友娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的引荐，无奈娜塔莎的说服力惊人。对于艾丽莎·巴恩斯这种比较特殊的情况，史蒂夫认为能够提供上门诊断的心理医生才更加适合，而他自己最多也不过能抽出半天的家访时间，孩子的父母双方能够同意吗？  
  
事实上，单是女孩的父母选择让她来到诊所进行评估，就足以让史蒂夫对孩子的家长产生微妙的偏见，而现在眼看这位下雨天都不能保证孩子穿上雨衣，进门就忘掉医师姓名的巴恩斯先生，史蒂夫也难以对他产生任何的好印象。  
  
夫妻感情走到尽头打算分开也是自然，这种事件本来就难以对子女产生好的影响，如果再因为抚养权争端闹得雪上加霜，史蒂夫总会怀疑那些家长作为成年人的责任心。在日常工作中，史蒂夫努力保持客观中立，但对所见完全无动于衷，史蒂夫是不可能做到的。  
  
“记录上说今天应该是她母亲来？”  
  
“是的，但她妈妈的飞机延误了，今天没能赶回纽约，所以不得不临时换人了。”巴恩斯一边说着一边打量着史蒂夫的诊疗室，从天花板到地面，眼神没有一次落到史蒂夫身上。  
  
史蒂夫尽量不让心中的不满表现在脸上，“先把湿外套脱掉挂在门边吧，我去给你们拿两条毛巾来擦一下。”  
  
巴恩斯摘下棒球帽、脱掉外套，又蹲下身，帮助艾丽莎脱掉外衣，给她拧了拧裤脚的水，动作熟练迅速，除了女孩的衣服，他有意不去碰触女孩的身体。大人的动作虽然不够温和，但艾丽莎对此似乎并不排斥，她安静地站在原地，随着男人的动作前后摇晃着退掉天蓝色的外衣。史蒂夫进了洗手间，取了两条干净的毛巾，回到诊室中，递给巴恩斯，巴恩斯把其中一条递给艾丽莎，艾丽莎小心翼翼地接过毛巾，笨拙地往潮湿的衣襟上蹭，巴恩斯只是站在一边看，并没有再去帮忙。  
  
“呃，罗杰斯医生……我并不熟悉你们的程序，比如，我需要做些什么？”  
  
“不需要做什么，前半个小时你可以陪同，我会问一些问题，就像聊天一样，后半个小时我需要和艾丽莎单独相处试试看，当然前提是艾丽莎不反对的话。”史蒂夫再次看向小女孩，小女孩对史蒂夫提到她的名字并没有特别的反应。  
  
巴恩斯低头看了女孩一眼，点点头，史蒂夫把二人引到诊疗室的沙发旁，示意二人坐在沙发上。巴恩斯选择坐在最靠外的沙发边缘，艾丽莎则在他身边坐下，对陌生的环境显得略微不安，两个人距离史蒂夫的单人沙发足有两米的距离，史蒂夫只好在长条沙发中间坐下来，不至于距离女孩太远，他打开桌上的录音机。  
  
“艾丽莎，你父母有告诉你目前的情况吗？告诉你为什么要来我这里？”史蒂夫仔细盯着小女孩的一举一动。  
  
过了几秒钟，艾丽莎轻轻点头，“离婚。”这是女孩进门以来说的第一个词，是完全出乎史蒂夫意料之外的成人才会使用的字眼。  
  
“你知道爸爸妈妈‘离婚’是什么意思吗？”史蒂夫又问。  
  
这次艾丽莎只是点头，并没有回答。  
  
“你的父母以后会分开居住，我们需要决定你更适合住在爸爸那里还是妈妈那里。”  
  
“巴基那里。”艾丽莎轻声说道。  
  
史蒂夫挑起眉毛，抬头看向巴恩斯的方向。  
  
“我们谈过了，艾丽莎，你不能住在我那里，我家里没有足够的地方，离你马上要去上学的地方太远。”  
  
“巴基住在我家里。”艾丽莎又说道。  
  
“不能永远住在你家里。”巴恩斯叹了口气。  
  
史蒂夫听着他们的对话，不由得挑起眉毛，“你不是她父亲克里斯·巴恩斯？”  
  
巴恩斯愣了一下，第一次与史蒂夫对视，他的灰蓝色眼睛深棕色头发都和艾丽莎一模一样，看外表没人会怀疑他们是一对父女，“克里斯是她母亲，克里斯汀·巴恩斯，艾丽莎姓她母亲的姓，那是我妹妹，她父亲是杰西·特洛特。”  
  
史蒂夫感到心头一阵气愤，预约迟到了半天，天气原因尚可理解，但带孩子来做抚养权评估的压根就不是她未来的法定监护人，这简直荒唐。他暂停了录音，尽量温和地对艾丽莎说道：“艾丽莎，我和你舅舅需要单独谈一下，你可以自己一个人留在这里吗？或者我可以叫护士莉迪亚来陪你。”史蒂夫把茶几下面准备的几盒玩具拿了出来，同时又拿出白纸和画笔桶，他把每样东西都摆到艾丽莎面前，问道，“这里有你喜欢的东西吗？如果没有的话我还有别的好东西可以给你玩。”  
  
艾丽莎沉默了一阵，一一打量着面前的玩具，史蒂夫耐心等待，观察着女孩视线在不同物品上停留的时间，发现她偏爱任何蓝色的东西——和她外套相同的颜色。  
  
巴恩斯突然伸手从笔筒里拿了一支蓝色的画笔，五指展开，递到艾丽莎面前，“艾丽莎，给你，你先自己在这待一会儿，我和医生说完话，马上就回来。”  
  
艾丽莎从巴恩斯手心中取走了笔，小心翼翼地用两根手指捏着，不碰到巴恩斯的手心。  
  
史蒂夫站起身，绕过茶几，走向门口，巴恩斯在后面跟上来。通过走廊时，史蒂夫特意交代值班护士莉迪亚·格林在他的诊疗室门口观察艾丽莎，这才领着巴恩斯进了办公室。一进门，史蒂夫再也忍不住自己的怒气。  
  
“听着，我不知道你是否了解你妹妹的情况，根据我获得的材料，艾丽莎的父母离婚，她的一方家长不想承担抚养责任还想要抚养费，另一方则因为工作关系没有抚养能力，也许我先前没有搞清楚你们谁是谁，但现在看来如果你妹妹连带女儿来做心理评估的时间都拿不出来——”  
  
“你听好了，医生，杰西那个混账东西不能带艾丽莎走，他和克里斯的事情我说不上谁对谁错，但那个家伙根本生活不能自理，更别说他还要搬到佛罗里达去，根本没办法照顾艾丽莎适应新环境，我妹妹是艾丽莎唯一的家长，但不巧她是个女飞行员，不是家庭妇女，不能随时随地陪在家里，克里斯已经很努力了，本来已经谈好了抚养权，无奈她老公是个混账玩意，他的律师提出新要求不过就是为了钱……无论如何，我们给艾丽莎请专业保姆，给她联系专门的学校，不会对她疏于照顾。我不管你是哪里冒出来的狗屁医生，如果你只看到我妹妹今天因为客观理由缺席就让法院把艾丽莎判给杰西，可别怪我不客气——”他的语调越来越阴沉，虽然声音不大，但充满威胁的意味，自打这个巴恩斯进门开始，还是第一次把他的全部精力集中在史蒂夫身上。  
  
如果他以为史蒂夫会害怕，那可要叫他大失所望了，“你想怎样？我不会因为任何事情做出判断，一切评价都会基于对小孩子考虑，给她提供最适宜的环境。你在这里威胁我是完全没用的，巴恩斯先生。”  
  
“所以你知道什么是最适宜的环境？你知道个屁，你这个——”巴恩斯似乎已经全然发怒了。  
  
突然间，走廊里传来一声巨大的撞击声，史蒂夫吓了一跳，大概是医院里装修的工人又撞到了什么。等他回过神来才发现，站在他办公室里的男人已经直接趴到了地板上。  
  
“巴恩斯先生——”  
  
只见巴恩斯趴在地上看向门口，停顿了几秒，突然脸色惨白地从地上跳了起来，夺门而出，史蒂夫连忙在后面跟上去，他终于意识到——这家伙是个退伍兵！史蒂夫早该看出蛛丝马迹，从他的站姿和对环境的观察就应该让史蒂夫发觉异常，可惜史蒂夫之前的精力都放在艾丽莎身上，尤其在知道巴恩斯并非艾丽莎的父亲后，更是完全忽略了对他的观察。  
  
史蒂夫冲出办公室，看到巴恩斯已经钻进了先前的诊疗室，等到他也冲进门，巴恩斯和艾丽莎都不在沙发旁边，一大一小两个人影面对面跪在史蒂夫的办公桌一侧，距离很近，谁也不碰谁，两个人都脸色惨白，喘着气，巴恩斯在嘴里小声念叨着什么。史蒂夫身后，护士也跟了进来，史蒂夫做了一个禁声的手势，告诉护士一切皆好，警报解除。  
  
护士离开了房间，史蒂夫关上门。他走到巴恩斯和艾丽莎身边，缓缓在两人身边盘腿坐下，现在他能听清巴恩斯在念的，是某个史蒂夫没有听过的童谣，艾丽莎的嘴唇一张一合，似乎也在无声地念着。史蒂夫听了几句，开始轻声帮巴恩斯重复，巴恩斯不再出声，只是胸口起伏。  
  
“深呼吸……”史蒂夫在念童谣的间隙轻声说道，“呼入……呼出……”  
  
三个人安静了好一会儿，艾丽莎先平静下来，小女孩抬起手臂，碰了碰巴恩斯撑在膝盖上的手背，巴恩斯看起来身体僵硬，小心翼翼地没有避开。女孩收回手，二人完成了他们简短的碰触和交流，完成了相互安抚，他们看起来都习惯于此。  
  
艾丽莎站起身，绕过史蒂夫身边，回到了沙发旁边，重新拿起蓝色的画笔，伏在茶几上，在已经全蓝的画纸上继续一道道地涂。巴恩斯则留在原地，身体泄了气，半靠在史蒂夫的办公桌侧面，“在你想说什么之前，我并不总是这样，我有足够的能力照顾艾丽莎，所以克里斯才会拜托我。请你不要轻易对我妹妹下什么结论。”  
  
史蒂夫点头认可，他可以理解巴恩斯对先前走廊中的异常响动做出的反应，而他也在第一时间想要确保艾丽莎未受惊吓，足以证明他并非真正陷入某种混乱的状态，只是吓了一跳而已。对于艾丽莎来讲，她的舅舅并非安全隐患，而恰恰相仿，他是个可以依赖的长辈。  
  
“你回国多久了？”史蒂夫转而问道。  
  
就在史蒂夫以为对方不会回答的时候，巴恩斯突然开口，“一年零三个月。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“艾丽莎不到五岁的时候。”  
  
“我妹临产的时候我也在，我是艾丽莎不到两岁的时候出去的。生产那时候她很紧张，飞行员对她意义非凡，女性生育则对飞行行业影响重大，但她仍然决定生产，此后也从未后悔过……克里斯很疼爱艾丽莎。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“巴恩斯先生，我不会因为你妹妹的职业或者她的一次缺席就判定什么，也不会因为你给我讲一个多么感人的故事就回心转意。就像我说的，我有我的职业准则，我会以小孩子的发展做考虑，给法院提出我的评估意见。我需要了解艾丽莎的性格，她的生活习惯，她与父母以及其他人的交往，你妹妹无法出席第一次约谈确实不是个好开端，但艾丽莎的父亲也不能作为替代到场也没有给他加分，我需要亲自会见二位，才能给出我的评价，事实上，你没准还能帮到你妹妹，在我看来，一年多的时间，与一个轻度自闭症的孩子能培养出如此羁绊，着实是一件了不起的事情，如果你能够时常出现在艾丽莎的生活中，对她的成长大概很有益处，她刚刚甚至说想要和你一起住。”  
  
巴恩斯似乎感到有些不好意思，他错开视线，转头去看自己的小外甥女，“大概因为我们都比较容易被吓到……自从第二次回来以后……我大概不用给你讲PTSD是什么，对吗，医生？”  
  
巴恩斯的口气里带着某种嘲讽的意味，史蒂夫听出那并非针对他这个心理医生的，而是针对他自己，“你有参加互助小组吗？我认识几个很不错的辅导员，在退伍军人部，他们都是免费辅导的——”  
  
“我不觉得那能帮上什么忙。”  
  
史蒂夫点点头，他完全理解士兵归来的状况，“有时候多认识一个朋友也是好事，但无论如何，全凭你自己的习惯。我还不知道你叫什么名字，艾丽莎管你叫巴基？”  
  
“跟她妈妈学的，詹姆斯，我叫詹姆斯。”巴恩斯停顿了片刻，“……也可以管我叫巴基，你也当过兵吧，医生？”  
  
史蒂夫有些惊讶，他还以为巴恩斯并没有注意过自己，“原来在陆军。”  
  
“回来上的大学？”  
  
“因为受伤了，所以回来就没有再走，上了五年学，原本也在退伍军人部，但后来朋友介绍来了这家诊所，我主修是儿童心理，开始的时候还是因为难以找到工作，后来运气好才赶上这次机会。”史蒂夫停顿片刻，“我听你的意思，你不止出去过一次？”  
  
“第一次三年半，回来呆了两年半，又走了两年。”  
  
“现在在工作吗？”  
  
巴恩斯似乎有意回避，他低下头，看了看自己的腕表，“不要谈我们的事情了，还有半个小时……我不想把事情搞砸了。”  
  
“没关系，”史蒂夫耸肩道，“你们是今天最后的预约了，延长一点也无妨，医院里正在装修，我们要增加两个活动室，对于刚刚的撞击声我感到很抱歉。”  
  
“没关系，艾丽莎并没有特别被吓到，我们只是教她要保护自己，听到响动要躲起来。”  
  
他们一起从地上站起来，回到沙发旁边，史蒂夫再次打开录音机，开始尝试与艾丽莎交流。大部分时间里，都是史蒂夫提出各种不同的问题，艾丽莎极少发声，巴恩斯安静地坐在女孩另一边，只有在史蒂夫向他提问的时候才会开口回答一些关于艾丽莎的基本情况。  
  
巴恩斯知道艾丽莎每天几点睡觉，几点起床，他知道女孩所有的作息和喜好。  
  
这是好事，也有不好的暗示，好事是指这个家里至少有一个人真正关心照顾着艾丽莎，不好的暗示则是也许女孩的父母反倒对她的情况不甚上心。不过在真正见到艾丽莎父母前，史蒂夫不会再擅作论断。  
  
半小时结束后，史蒂夫请巴恩斯暂时离开，在诊室外等候，自己与艾丽莎独处了一段时间。艾丽莎并非严重的自闭症儿童，她似乎能够理解史蒂夫的大部分问题，虽然她甚少用语言回应，但史蒂夫能从女孩的眼神中看到超越年龄的理解力。  
  
当巴恩斯不在场时，女孩对史蒂夫表现得更加警惕，她不允许史蒂夫靠近她一米之内，当史蒂夫接近时，她就会移到一边，虽然没有丝毫的攻击性，却也不与人亲近，史蒂夫放弃了尝试，保持距离，仍然以轻松的口吻与女孩谈话。  
  
半小时后，史蒂夫关掉了录音机。女孩立即意识到谈话结束了，她把蓝色的画笔放回笔筒中，画纸上只有深浅不同的蓝色。  
  
“巴基。”女孩第一次主动说道。  
  
“嗯，我去叫巴基进来。”史蒂夫点头。  
  
当史蒂夫打开门时，巴恩斯已经忐忑地站在门口了，艾丽莎跟在史蒂夫身后走过来，巴恩斯松了口气，“艾丽莎，你还好吧？”  
  
女孩没有回答，她转头去拽自己挂在衣架上的浅蓝色外套。  
  
史蒂夫帮女孩把衣服拿下来，“艾丽莎没什么问题，但我仍然需要见她的父母，我想也许我会改变计划，让她父母同时来一次，分别家访一次，我会再找你妹妹和特洛特先生商议确定时间。”  
  
“最好不要……”巴恩斯说道，“我是说……不要让他们同时来。他们吵架的时候，艾丽莎不开心。”  
  
“是这样吗？”史蒂夫回头时，正看到女孩在旁边一眼不眨地盯着自己，似乎完全能理解大人间的对话，“好的，我会考虑的。”  
  
“谢谢你，医生，早先……真的非常抱歉。”  
  
“我也很抱歉。”史蒂夫看到巴基拿起自己挂在衣架上的大衣，发现那衣服到现在仍然潮湿，“你们是怎么来的？地铁吗？”  
  
“嗯，我的车不巧坏掉了，现在还在修理厂，而且我们出门晚了，路上也堵，就坐了地铁，没想到出站的时候下这么大雨。”巴恩斯解释道。  
  
“外面还下雨呢，要不我送你们吧。”史蒂夫邀请道。  
  
巴恩斯又看了他两眼，似乎在犹豫什么，他最终回答：“不用麻烦了，我们打车回家就好。”  
  
“至少拿上我的伞。”史蒂夫从衣架边拿起自己的雨伞，递到巴恩斯手上。  
  
“谢谢。”巴恩斯又对艾丽莎说道，“艾丽莎，来谢谢医生。”  
  
艾丽莎盯着史蒂夫的脸看时，总是认真而专注，“你是好医生，不打针的。”  
  
史蒂夫露出笑容，“我确实不给人打针，再见，艾丽莎。”  
  
巴恩斯轻轻拽了拽艾丽莎的领子，小女孩转过身，跟着身边的人一起离开，他们似乎都不习惯于碰触，并没有手拉着手，但史蒂夫能看到二人之间无形的牵引，女孩不会离开舅舅身畔，巴恩斯也不会让女孩发生任何意外，这真是一对奇怪的组合，但看起来却如此和谐。  
  
**2**  
  
史蒂夫尝试与艾丽莎的父母约定家访时间，却迟迟未能定妥，而他第二次见到艾丽莎，是在诊所以外的地方。  
  
那天晨练结束，史蒂夫正往家走，远远就认出了巴恩斯和艾丽莎的背影，一大一小两个人，身材高大的男人故意放慢步伐，不牵手也能与女孩并肩而行，他们一起在公园里散步。  
  
“巴恩斯先生！”史蒂夫快走了几步，跟上去，巴恩斯停住脚步，回过头。  
  
“艾丽莎，你好。”史蒂夫对女孩微笑着打招呼。  
  
女孩看到史蒂夫的时候却像是吓了一跳，她急匆匆地向后退，躲到了巴恩斯的身后。  
  
史蒂夫停住脚，不解地看她的临时监护人，巴恩斯似乎也有些犹豫，“你好，医生。”  
  
“不在医院，叫我史蒂夫吧，我能管你叫巴基吗？”史蒂夫友善地问道。  
  
艾丽莎听到巴基的名字，从巴基腿后探出头来，“史蒂夫。”女孩重复道。  
  
史蒂夫点点头，“想起来了吗？不用躲着我。”而艾丽莎又往后缩了缩。  
  
“呃……你住在这附近吗？”巴基突然转变了话题。  
  
“是的，我每天都在这里晨练，从来没见过你们啊。”  
  
“我们不常……出门，我只是最近看到书上说，常出来走动走动有好处，而且她再过几个月就要去上学了。”  
  
“如果艾丽莎不觉得出门压力太大的话，出来走走是很好。”史蒂夫说道，“她父母在家吗？”话还没说完，史蒂夫便已经意识到，提到“父母”是让小女孩紧张的根本原因，史蒂夫皱起眉。  
  
巴基似乎也察觉了什么，他立即说道：“克里斯明天返航，她下周都休假，随时可以和你预约。”  
  
史蒂夫点头道：“没关系的，如果你们的律师谈不拢，法院不来催我，我也不着急。毕竟这只是心理评估不是治疗，不需要固定的时间。”  
  
巴基松了口气，“这样就好，但她一回来就会联系你的，请尽管放心。我想艾丽莎认为她的父母不能和你谈妥时间会惹你生气。”  
  
“是这样吗？不会的，我不会生气的。”史蒂夫对艾丽莎说道，小女孩明显地放松下来，史蒂夫再次惊讶于这个孩子的理解力，“真是个懂事的小家伙。”  
  
“嗯。”巴基回答。  
  
“那你呢？最近怎么样？”  
  
“我？我很好，谢谢。”  
  
“从战场上回国总是不习惯的，这很正常。”  
  
“已经一年多了，还挺习惯的。”  
  
史蒂夫没有拆穿他一听便知的敷衍，他们相互道别。  
  
那之后的两周里，史蒂夫经常见到巴基与艾丽莎，有时候他自己也会在晚饭后去公园散步，早晚都会和巴基聊上两句。  
  
巴基对艾丽莎的尽心给史蒂夫留下深刻印象，但他对待别人却礼貌而疏远，总是保持着某种距离，这让史蒂夫没来由地想要多和他说些什么，了解他的情况。  
  
也许巴基只是史蒂夫意外结实的陌生人，但同样作为退伍军人，史蒂夫总是对其他士兵格外关怀，某天早晨，史蒂夫再次遇到巴基和艾丽莎，问候结束，史蒂夫心血来潮，对巴基说道：“嘿，我突然想起来，这周五晚上，我和两个朋友约好在露丝酒吧打台球，你有空一起吗？另外两个也都是退伍的，加你正好二对二，如果你技术好的话，我可以考虑收你当队友。”  
  
“不需要。”巴基的音调突然变得冷淡，走在他身边的小女孩似乎察觉到了巴基的变化，她又向巴基靠近了一点。巴基的手臂垂下来，食指轻轻贴在女孩的肩膀上。他们保持着那样似有似无的接触。  
  
“我们只是缺人，你不要想太多。”史蒂夫故意说道，“怎么样？”  
  
巴基沉思了一阵，又突然改变了态度，他挑起嘴角调笑道：“那你是真心在约我出去玩，不是约我去看诊？”  
  
史蒂夫第一次注意到巴基英俊的五官，他笑起来的样子十分迷人。他对待史蒂夫的态度让史蒂夫突然意识到了某种可能性。  
  
“呃……当然了。”史蒂夫略带尴尬地回答，心脏刚从运动中恢复平缓，此时又怦怦跳起来，“如果你有时间就来吧。”他掏出自己的手机，看了看时间，“好晚了，我要迟到了，改天再聊。”  
  
史蒂夫和二人道别的时候，几乎感觉自己在逃跑。  
  
他已经有两年多时间没有陷入过真正的恋情了，史蒂夫以往的男朋友，也都是从朋友谈起的对象，彼此熟悉。而这次，他突然便对一个陌生人产生了某种奇怪的执念，史蒂夫难以忘掉巴基和艾丽莎。  
  
如果巴基与他自己有相同的取向……史蒂夫想象着追求巴基的可能性。  
  
**3**  
  
周五很快到来，史蒂夫和好友萨姆·威尔逊、克林特·巴顿在酒吧见面，心情忐忑地期待着巴基出现，又生怕巴基真的来了，气氛会变得古怪起来。萨姆察觉到史蒂夫不同往常的焦虑，史蒂夫对二人胡乱解释了一通对巴基的邀请。  
  
“说实话，我有点担心他。”  
  
“或者你有点喜欢他。”萨姆不屑地说道。  
  
“你胡说什么——”  
  
“噢，老天，史蒂夫真的有点喜欢那家伙，现在我倒想见见这位神秘人物到底是何方神圣了。”克林特起哄道。  
  
“我只是觉得他有些与众不同。”  
  
“爱迷心窍。”  
  
史蒂夫翻了个白眼，“我总共才见过他几次，更何况他还是个家长，我不能和这个人产生任何私交，不然等到他妹妹离婚案开庭可就热闹了。”  
  
“但你还是约了他。”  
  
“只是想让他见见萨姆，我觉得他需要心理辅导，仅此而已。”  
  
“那他到底会不会来？”  
  
“我也不知道。”史蒂夫回答。  
  
两个好友最终放过了史蒂夫，不再像他逼问关于巴基的事情，事实上，除了莫名的好感，史蒂夫对巴基也是一无所知。  
  
在不断看酒吧门口一个小时后，史蒂夫开始放弃希望，巴基却突然出现了。他还是一身休闲的装扮，但换了件更合身的皮夹克外套，头发似乎刚刚修剪过，让他看起来精神不少，史蒂夫喜欢他的样子。  
  
“巴基！这边！”  
  
巴基朝他们走过去，看起来有些拘束，他和萨姆、克林特分别打了招呼。  
  
萨姆是史蒂夫认识的最好接触的人之一，有他在场，即使突然加入生人，气氛也很快轻松起来。巴基似乎仍然不太习惯热闹的场合，总是谨慎地观察着周遭，但他偶尔也会露出笑容，那给史蒂夫带来某种莫名的成就感，也让他愈发意识到自己对巴基逐渐产生的喜爱。  
  
四个人度过了愉快的傍晚，史蒂夫和巴基一组，在台球桌上对战萨姆和克林特，两边二比二打成平手，约定改日再战。萨姆和克林特同路，结伴离开了，剩下史蒂夫去前台结账，收银台的读卡器出了些故障，耽误了史蒂夫半天时间，当他回身的时候，发现巴基正站在酒吧另一侧，与人对峙。  
  
史蒂夫匆忙走过去，能听到站在巴基对面的男人在骂着脏话，男人抬起手，一根手指就往巴基胸口上戳，史蒂夫心里觉得事情不妙。  
  
巴基的动作太快，史蒂夫甚至没看清他从上衣口袋里掏出手，与他对峙的人已经被拧了手腕，脸朝下按在了一张方桌上。酒吧里立时乱成一团，有好几个人一同向巴基冲过去，但没人是巴基的对手，他们很快被放倒在地，史蒂夫立刻赶到近前，拽住巴基的手臂，这才看清巴基的表情已经完全变了样，在他没反应过来的时候，下巴上结结实实挨了巴基一拳。  
  
史蒂夫向后踉跄，但没有摔倒，“巴基，是我，史蒂夫——”在部队接受的训练让史蒂夫能招架巴基挥来的拳头，他架住巴基的手腕，向后推了一把，两个人都后撤了几步，巴基终于愣了一下，瞳孔略微收缩，似乎在识别史蒂夫的脸。  
  
史蒂夫立刻举起双手，“巴基，没事了，是我，史蒂夫。你在纽约，我们回家吧……”  
  
巴基终于从某个梦境中回到现实，他深深吸了口气，扫视了一眼周围，又看了史蒂夫一眼，面色极为难看，掉头就开始向外走。周围被打倒的人没人敢拦他，史蒂夫连忙跟上去。  
  
出门的时候，史蒂夫险些跟丢了拐进小巷里的巴基，等史蒂夫跟进去，他看到巴基在路边的台阶上坐下去。手肘撑在膝盖上，双手捂住脸。史蒂夫走过去，在巴基身边坐下来。  
  
两个人就那样沉默地坐了许久，巴基才最终说道，“你还呆在这里做什么？”  
  
史蒂夫也不清楚，他只是不想让巴基一个人留在外面，“你感觉好些了吗？”他不答反问。  
  
巴基放下手，扭过头来看着史蒂夫，“我揍了你一拳……”  
  
史蒂夫碰碰自己的下巴，略微有点痛，“哦，没事，你不是故意的，而且我小时候也经常被人揍，不怕这个。”  
  
巴基看着他，好像在看什么奇怪的东西。  
  
然而史蒂夫只觉得巴基需要某种安慰，他慢慢地伸出手，巴基的目光跟着他的手指移动，“我可以吗？”史蒂夫问道。  
  
“我又不是艾丽莎。”巴基说完翻过手掌，握住史蒂夫的手。他们的掌心碰在一起，巴基的手很凉，史蒂夫轻轻握了握，希望能够传达他的感情，那不是巴基的错，战场给士兵带来的影响是深远的，史蒂夫见过太多人最终“牺牲”在故乡，他们也同样为国家奉献了生命，却不会得到任何赞誉和认可，史蒂夫总是为那些士兵感到惋惜。单从巴基与艾丽莎的交往，史蒂夫就能读到他的本性，史蒂夫希望巴基可以振作起来，他愿意尽可能地帮助他。  
  
随着时间延长，二人之间变得愈发尴尬起来，史蒂夫小心地抬头看了巴基一眼，却读不出对方的情绪来。  
  
又过了一会儿，巴基放开手，他站起身，说道：“我得走了。”  
  
“我们同路。”  
  
“我不回我妹那边。”  
  
“这样子……”史蒂夫感到某种拒绝，“对不起，给你添麻烦了。”  
  
“不是你的错，我该抱歉。”  
  
“下次？”史蒂夫抱着希望尝试道。  
  
片刻后，巴基回答：“我想我还是不太适合出来，谢谢你的邀请，替我向萨姆还有克林特说抱歉。”  
  
当巴基转身离开的时候，史蒂夫心理涌起一股巨大的失落感。  
  
**4**  
  
在为艾丽莎的案子出庭之前，史蒂夫又见过巴基三五次，他去家访的时候，巴基也在他妹妹的住处陪同。艾丽莎对巴恩斯兄妹的依赖性显而易见，她的父亲杰西并不像巴基所描述得那样差劲，却并不适合照顾女孩。  
  
杰西与克里斯这对夫妇之间的关系确实已经完全破裂，两个人即使在日常交谈中，也难以控制自己不对彼此恶言相。当父母在谈话中提到对方的名字时，史蒂夫能够明显感到艾丽莎的不愉快，那样的时候，她总是会选择投靠自己的舅舅巴基。  
  
考虑到艾丽莎对陌生环境的适应能力等，史蒂夫在报告中建议维持艾丽莎的住所，也就是克里斯在布鲁克林拥有的房子，而已经准备前往佛罗里达的杰西确实不具备帮助艾丽莎适应迁居的能力。  
  
抚养权被判给克里斯，杰西可以随时探视，考虑到艾丽莎的情况，克里斯有权判断杰西是否能把艾丽莎接到佛罗里达暂住。离婚协议签署的当天，巴基也在场，杰西离开后，克里斯和巴基一同来向史蒂夫道谢。  
  
巴基似乎还想对他说些什么，但最终还是放弃了，他和妹妹一起离开。  
  
次日清晨，史蒂夫晨练时又看到巴基和艾丽莎那一大一小的身影，他们与以往一样，走得很慢，但这次的情景似乎不太一样。史蒂夫在远处观察了许久，才意识到，今天，巴基牵着艾丽莎的手。  
  
“巴基！”这次艾丽莎先回过头，远远看着史蒂夫走近，那双灰蓝色的大眼睛显得很有神采，小女孩似乎心情不错。史蒂夫视线不由扫像他们牵在一起的手，巴基也低下头，轻轻晃了晃艾丽莎的手臂。  
  
“向医生问好。”巴基像往常一样说道。  
  
艾丽莎盯着史蒂夫的眼睛看，今天也没有说话。  
  
“你好艾丽莎。”  
  
小女孩点点头，算作回应。  
  
史蒂夫抬起头，看向巴基，“她爸爸什么时候走？”  
  
“周末的飞机。”巴基回答。  
  
“你妹妹怎么样？”  
  
“了了一件心事，大概轻松了不少。”  
  
”那你呢？“  
  
”我很好，谢谢。“  
  
史蒂夫低下头，他不知道自己应该继续说点什么。  
  
“我想我该重新向你道歉，为上次在酒吧的事情。”巴基突然又说道。  
  
“那没什么。”史蒂夫咬咬嘴唇，最终决定道，“巴基……也许上次去玩出了点意外，但总体还不错，不是吗？而且也许我邀请的方式不太对，但无论如何我还想尝试一次……我可以请你吃顿晚饭吗？”  
  
巴基脸上毫无表情，史蒂夫不知道他在想什么，片刻之后，巴基回答道，“谢谢你的邀请，但我真的不太习惯去人多的地方。”  
  
“我知道一些人不多的地方。”  
  
“史蒂夫——”  
  
史蒂夫气馁地举起双手，对巴基笑道：“好吧，我知道了，对不起，你不能责怪我想要试试的心情。我猜我大概只是很喜欢你，我还以为……”把心情说出口让已经遭到拒绝的他难以维持笑容，“对不起。”  
  
“我完全不懂你……史蒂夫……你是个医生……而且……”巴基随意比划了一下，“我并没有条件与像你这样的人交往。“  
  
“我不知道那需要什么条件。”  
  
“我也不知道，没准是健康？你说得没错，我并不完全正常。”  
  
“我从未说过这样的话。”史蒂夫争辩道。  
  
“也许不是原话，但重点在于，我对别人否认不代表我缺乏自知之明，我是个大麻烦，史蒂夫。”  
  
“艾丽莎并不这么想。”  
  
小女孩抬头与巴基对视片刻，拇指和食指轻轻捏了捏巴基的手心。  
  
“我没办法控制自己的脾气，一旦失控就会……我需要很长时间才会好转，没准、大概会好转……你不需要面对我这样的麻烦。”  
  
“也许你需要一些能够发泄情绪的途径，也许我可以帮你，或者你见过萨姆，他是个很好的倾听者。我还认识一个在愤怒管理方面的专家，布鲁斯·班纳医生，我可以把你引荐给——”史蒂夫发现自己又在滔滔不绝，不好意思地闭上嘴，“我只是希望，可以帮忙。”  
  
“谢谢，但是……”巴基这样回答，也许只是出于礼貌，他没有把话说完。  
  
史蒂夫觉得尴尬极了，他顿了顿，最后说道：“时间不早了，我得上班了，我希望你一切顺利，如果有什么需要帮忙的，仍然可以找我。“  
  
说完后，史蒂夫向艾丽莎挥手，离开了公园。  
  
人际交往并不是史蒂夫的强项，但由于他的职业和外表，也很少遭到直接了当的拒绝，他希望自己能够心平气和地接受巴基并不想与他来往的事实，但不管史蒂夫怎样想要忘掉他继续生活，都难以办到。史蒂夫仍然会在晨跑结束时在公园寻找巴基和艾丽莎的身影，他仍然希望能够看到他，只是聊几句也好。  
  
**5**  
  
可是巴基突然消失了，他与艾丽莎不再出现在清晨的公园里。某天史蒂夫在办公室加班到傍晚，回家时路过公园，正看到带女儿散步的克里斯·巴恩斯。  
  
“向医生问好。”克里斯像兄长一样对艾丽莎说道。  
  
“巴基。”艾丽莎对史蒂夫说。  
  
史蒂夫对艾丽莎友好地笑了笑，“今天巴基不在？”  
  
“巴基去了新泽西，”克里斯回答道，“据说是一个不错的疗养课程。”  
  
“哦？”史蒂夫有些惊讶地挑起眉毛。  
  
“是啊，我也挺稀奇的，他这次回来比较排斥那些，我也没办法逼着他做什么。”  
  
“是挺困难的，这些事情都不能着急，我认识很多士兵，他们需要家人、朋友的鼓励和支持。”  
  
“我想我也不是什么好的支持者，父母好多年前就过世了，小时候巴基照顾我多，现在轮到我照顾别人，却总是很失败。”  
  
“不失败。”艾丽莎突然说道。  
  
年轻的母亲一只手捂住嘴巴，半天说不出话来。  
  
“嗯，我觉得艾丽莎说得没错。”史蒂夫温和地笑道。  
  
“谢谢你，亲爱的。”克里斯用手背蹭了蹭艾丽莎的脸颊，小女孩没有躲开。  
  
“好了，希望你们一切都好，如果巴基回来了代我向他问好。”  
  
“呃……医生？”史蒂夫走出两步，克里斯又叫住他。  
  
“叫我史蒂夫就行了，有什么事情吗？”  
  
克里斯咬着嘴唇思考片刻，最终说道：“谢谢你。”  
  
“不客气，但我还是得问问，谢我什么？”史蒂夫笑道。  
  
“巴基说你给他介绍了心理辅导课还是什么……”  
  
史蒂夫心下有些惊讶，“他这么说的吗？我只提过两句，我还怕他会介意我多管闲事。”  
  
“没有的，我们都很感谢你。”  
  
“真的不用谢。”  
  
**6**  
  
史蒂夫有两个月都没再见过巴基，直到某日下班时，巴基突然出现在史蒂夫工作的诊所门口。他的头发剪得更短，现在完全是短发了，仍然穿着旧牛仔裤和夹克衫，但看起来精神好了不少，看到史蒂夫出来，他甚至露出了笑容。  
  
“巴基？”  
  
“你好，史蒂夫。”  
  
“你怎么在这里？我前阵子碰到克里斯，她说你去了新泽西。”  
  
“是的，我去了班纳医生那里，课程是他介绍的，我有向他提到你的名字，希望你不要介意。”  
  
“当然不会，如果你打电话给我我会亲自帮你引见……你看起来精神不错。”  
  
巴基点点头，“医生介绍的课程很有帮助，我是来道谢的。”  
  
史蒂夫低下头，温和地笑了笑，“那没什么，你不用特意跑来。”  
  
“我过来还是想问你，我可以请你吃顿晚饭吗？”  
  
史蒂夫惊讶地抬起头，不解地看着巴基，“你不用——”  
  
“史蒂夫……我……”巴基犹豫了一下，但他继续说道，“我第一次见到你的时候，状态真的不是很好，但是你很好，史蒂夫……你愿意给我一个机会，老实说我很惊讶，我觉得自己至少需要……打起精神来。先前有朋友给我介绍过工作，去警局，但是我拒绝了，当时的借口是帮我妹照顾孩子，更多也是因为心里没底。现在艾丽莎要上学了，我也想重新考虑，也许我会递交简历。”  
  
“这听起来好极了，巴基，我真为你感到高兴。”史蒂夫由衷地说道。  
  
巴基认真地看着他的眼睛，“谢谢，所以说，如果现在还不算太晚的话，你还愿意和我吃顿晚饭吗？”  
  
史蒂夫忍不住微笑，“还不算太晚，我还没有改变心意——如果你接受我先前的邀请，也许我下次会考虑你的邀请。”  
  
巴基的嘴角也翘起来，他望着史蒂夫，突然倾身过来，在史蒂夫唇边落下一个简短的亲吻，碰触虽然轻浅，感觉却十分亲密，“艾丽莎说你的眼睛很漂亮，我觉得小家伙说得一点都没错。”  
  
史蒂夫不好意思地笑了一下，“艾丽莎只是喜欢蓝色而已。”  
  
“不对，她从未这样夸奖过别人，没人像你一样，史蒂夫，你是特别的。”巴基笃定地说道，“好了，队长，既然你要我先接受邀请，你说我们现在去哪？”  
  
“你听谁说的？”  
  
“班纳医生，他说萨姆和克林特这样叫你，我看得出你当过兵，但没看出来军阶比我高。”  
  
“我只是运气好被提拔而已。”史蒂夫笑着回答道，“现在我们走吧，我知道一个安静的好地方。”


End file.
